Love is a Matter of Trust
by Lady Borealis
Summary: Who said that Love is only beautiful things? Or an easy matter? Two ancient spirits are gonna learn that Love, like a rose, has its thorns. Pairing YYYB. Please Read & Review.
1. Prologue

Hiiiiiiya to all you readers out there! First Yugioh! Fanfiction published! Waaaaaaaaaa! Gosh, I think I need someone to hit me on the head right now ^o^  
  
Well this fic contains YAOI so if you don't like or don't feel comfortable with it, it will be better for you to turn back and leave when there's still time :P But you have been warned... and if you are reading it, it's because you want it and I'm glad for that ^^  
  
I will also like to say that this fic is centered in my favorite Yugioh pairing ever! Of course I'm talking about Yami Yugi/Yami Bakura. Don't know why, but the first time I saw those two it was love at first sight, those two definitely belong together. I haven't seen much of the series though because it's not so easy to see it here (Argentina) and I desperately want to get my hands on the manga... but well... I'm just dreaming... but who knows... dreams can come true ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi & Shonen Jump.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Love is a Matter of Trust  
By Fair Undomiel  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Prologue  
  
I know the street was full of people watching the scene, watching us. But I wasn't seeing them. I know all of your friends were there surrounding us, some of them screaming, some of them crying. But I wasn't hearing them. All that mattered to me was the body lying in my arms. I even didn't notice the puddle of blood forming around us. All that mattered to me was that the blood was coming from your body.  
  
I have always loved to have you in my arms. The feeling of having your body tightly against me is something that is up to this day that I can't find words to proper describe it. All I can say it's that it have always put me at peace. But now, now your body is getting colder by the minute. I have always loved to look at your eyes and get lost in their depths for hours. But now they are closed, preventing me to get drown on them.  
  
In the background of my mind I could hear the penetrating sound of the ambulance's siren, followed by the sound of footsteps and a stretcher getting near us. The voices of some men I don't know reached my ears but I could faintly understand what they were saying. What? What do they want me to do? I tightened my hold on you. They want me to give you to them? Over my dead body, I won't ever let you go. Never. Understand me? Never.  
  
A warm hand fell upon my shoulder and for the first time since all of this happened I tore my eyes from you and locked them with my hikari's soft ones. They were sad and I could see he was trying hard not to cry, trying hard to be strong for me. And when his soft words left his lips I felt the tears that I was trying to hold sting in the back of my eyes. Everything will be alright, I promise, just please let him go. Let him go? Let him go?! What the hell are you talking about?! I will never let him go again. I have already done it once and that was the greatest mistake of my life.  
  
I looked at your face again and this time I let the tears fall free from my eyes. Everything will be alright. My hikari's words kept repeating in my mind, but I don't want him saying that, I want you. I want you to open your eyes with that lovely smile you possess gracing your soft lips telling me 'everything will be alright 'Kura, I promise'. But that didn't happen. And I understood that if I didn't let go now that probably will never happen and that was something that for sure I couldn't live with.  
  
I hugged you tightly one last time, burying my face in the crook of your neck. I sobbed hard as my skin made contact with yours, colder than ever. My salty tears were falling soundlessly at the blood in the floor causing a mix of flavors. Salty and sour. I slowly brought my mouth to your ear and whimpered slightly when your silky blond locks brushed my nose.  
  
"Don't you dare fucking die and leave me, Pharaoh. I need you.... I need you so much.... please... Yami..." I whimpered again "...I love you..."  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
I know that Bakura may be a little OOC in this part, but you'll have to wait and see why...  
  
So what do you think? Should I post another chapter? Please leave me your review so I can know. I have no problem with constructive criticism because it helps me write better, but flames are just a waste of time, not only for me but for the flamer.  
  
.-~*Fair Undomiel*~-. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I got! You guys really brightened my day, especially because it was very dark with the study and all that stuff... brrrr! So again I want to thank you all! *Smuacks*  
  
From now on all the chapters will go from before the prologue till they reach it. In other words, all the chapters will be the events that happened before the prologue, which also means that you will have to wait to see what happened to Yami. Sorry, guys, I know that that's what you're all waiting for, but give me time ^.~  
  
Well, now with the chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer (a.k.a. The sad, sad reality): I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi & Shonen Jump.  
  
"blah" talking  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
.-*-.-*-. Change of scenery  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Love is a Matter of Trust  
  
By Fair Undomiel  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"...And finally you dip the fish in the batter and wait til-"  
  
"Argh! Shut up!"  
  
Throwing the remote against the TV, after turning it off, Bakura gave a frustrated groan and flopped down on the sofa staring at the ceiling. However all the lights in the room went on blinding him for a moment, moment in which the former Tomb Robber covered his face with his right arm.  
  
"Damn, Ryou! Turn the fucking lights off!"  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Ryou made his way carefully to the sofa leaving the lights on, all the time his chocolate eyes fixed on his yami. It wasn't like his yami was of the hyperactive kind but it was almost Friday night and he wasn't out bulling someone as was his usual friday night. Well, actually it was usual for him to be out bulling someone every night not just Friday's. Sitting on the far away corner of the sofa, Ryou faced the lying form of the Tomb Robber with a neutral look.  
  
"It's almost night" said Ryou softly.  
  
"So? What the fuck are you trying to say?"  
  
"Aren't you going out today?"  
  
"And may you tell me since when do I have to tell you what am I going or not going to do?!" growled Bakura raising his arm a little so he could fix his deep glare on his hikari.  
  
Ryou sighed completely unfazed by Bakura's glare, and this time he looked at him with an almost sad expression. After a couple of seconds spent in silence, Bakura glared again at his twin seeing the look on the other's face.  
  
"Why the hell are you looking at me like that, squirrel?! Don't you have anything better to do with your pathetic life?!"  
  
"I'm waiting for someone" answered Ryou calmly "Seriously Bakura, you need a girlfriend"  
  
"What?!?!" roared Bakura moving to a sitting position and grabbing Ryou's t- shirt bringing their faces close "What have you just said?"  
  
A flicker of fear appeared behind Ryou's dark eyes but he knew he couldn't give in that fear when treating with his yami, specially now when he didn't treat him as badly as before. So taking a deep breath he continued.  
  
"I said you need a girlfriend... or a boyfriend, that's no the point..."  
  
"And what's the fucking point then?" breathed Bakura menacingly on Ryou's face.  
  
"The point is you need someone to be with... someone to love, someone who can love you back"  
  
Bakura laughed bitterly at this and released Ryou making him almost fall off the sofa.  
  
"Listen to me Ryou, love is a fucking lie, love doesn't exist. Open you eyes"  
  
"You're wrong Bakura, love exi-"  
  
"Look squirrel, I'm fed up with this stupid and pointless conversation" Bakura cut him off "I'm going out"  
  
Ryou was going to say something but stopped himself as Bakura stood up and grabbed his black leather trench coat resting on a nearby chair. With not as much as a second glance, the ancient spirit was out of the house, closing the door on Yugi's puzzled face. Ryou sighed, something that he was doing a lot lately, and went to open the door to his best friend who, with an amused smile, entered the Bakura's residence.  
  
"What happened with Bakura now?"  
  
"Nothing, I only told him he needed a girlfriend"  
  
"Oh well" giggled Yugi "I think you're right, your yami needs a girlfriend urgently"  
  
"But... do you think that there's someone out there who can love Bakura?" asked Ryou with a twinge of sadness in his heart.  
  
"I have no doubt about that. There's always someone out there waiting to love and be loved in return... you only have to look for it"  
  
"Yeah... you're right"  
  
"So" said Yugi clasping his hands together "are you ready to study?"  
  
Ryou laughed softly.  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
Both teens entered the house and while Yugi went to the living room Ryou looked one last time outside, wondering where could Bakura have gone to. He was worried about his yami but also knew he was very capable of taking care of himself, so with a small smile he closed the door and went to the living room to join the cheerful teen.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
'Someone to love... já!'  
  
Bakura kicked a pebble which ended on the lake, sinking to the bottom quickly. After more than half an hour of walking aimlessly, his feet brought him there, to Domino's park, the park his hikari and his friends often frequent.  
  
As an image of his hikari formed in his mind, Bakura growled and grabbed another pebble this time throwing it angrily at the dark blue water. He had been acting strangely the past few weeks, as if he was completely drained of all energy, he knew this. He didn't feel like beating up Ryou, he didn't feel like going out with Marik to torment someone, he didn't feel like stealing the Pharaoh's puzzle. And this fact infuriated him greatly.  
  
'Stupid Ryou... what the hell does he know... how dared he look at me like that... I, the King of Thieves...'  
  
Again he threw another pebble but this time he saw it bounce two times before it finally sank. A harsh cold wind was blowing, but the ancient spirit didn't care, he just remained there glaring at the darkness of the lake, his black coat dancing like a shadow in the night. After a couple of minutes have passed, Bakura lowered his gaze to the floor and with a growl he kicked another pebble and watched it joining the others in the bottom of the pond.  
  
"What have those pebbles done to you?"  
  
In a swift and graceful movement, Bakura turned over and locked his dark brown eyes with firey red ones, the scowl never fading from his face.  
  
"It's none of your fucking business, Pharaoh" said Bakura venomously "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to confirm that you're insane"  
  
Not breaking eye contact, the tri-colored haired boy walked slowly to where the albino was. Bakura glared at him warningly, but Yami wasn't the least affected with this and continued walking until he was a few inches away from the taller spirit. A gust of wind made Yami's blond locks of hair to momentarily cover his field of vision, but he gently pushed them over still looking into Bakura's eyes.  
  
"Come any closer and I swear I'll rip off your balls with my own hands" threatened Bakura and then added slyly "That is if you have any"  
  
"I would like to see you trying" said Yami with a neutral expression, even though a sparkle of challenge illuminated his eyes.  
  
"Do not tempt me" muttered the evil spirit while turning over and fixing his gaze back in the surface of the lake.  
  
Even though he wasn't facing him, he knew he was still there looking at him. He knew that Yami was looking at him, and he wanted nothing more for him to go away and leave him alone.  
  
"What happens with you Bakura?"  
  
That question took him completely by surprise, for he had also been asking himself the same question for the past few weeks. What was happening with him? What was wrong with him? And why does the Pharaoh have to be asking?  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Bakura regarded the boy standing not far from him with a hard expression before turning over again with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What? Does the Almighty Pharaoh care about a filthy Tomb Robber?"  
  
"That's none of your business" responded Yami with a glare of his own.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry to have disturb your highness with such a stupid question!" laughed mockingly Bakura raising his hands to the sky "Please, oh Ra forgive me!"  
  
Bakura laughed hard for a couple of minutes, while crimson eyes watched him seriously before a knowingly smirk broke in Yami's face.  
  
"You need a girlfriend Bakura"  
  
The laughter suddenly stopped and Bakura's hands dropped to his sides. His eyes widened considerably before closing completely as anger over took him, his hands were balled tightly into fists, his knuckles were white as his body shook with barely contained anger.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to fucking tell me what I need?!" roared Bakura while turning over "You are not m-"  
  
He stopped as he noticed that Yami wasn't there anymore. He looked around the place bewildered in search of the spiked haired boy for he hadn't heard the other leaving. There wasn't any clues as to what direction the ancient spirit have gone off to, so Bakura gave a frustrated growl as he ran his hands through his white mane.  
  
"Fuck you, pharaoh"  
  
For some unknown reason the fact that Yami commented that it angered Bakura greatly and the desire to kill someone came back to him, but because it was a cold night there was no one in sight. He looked down and a pebble caught his attention, so he knelt down and grabbed it. This one was of a reddish color and was particularly smooth.  
  
When another gust of cold wind hit him, the former Tomb Robber stood up and threw the pebble at the lake. Shaking his head trying to erase the thoughts of the ruby eyed yami, he slowly turned over and made his way back to his and Ryou's house, his figure disappearing in the cloak of night. This time he didn't see the pebble bounce three times in the surface after it sank to join the others.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Sooooooooooooo? How was it?  
  
I know you all want to know what happened with Yami but I'm an evil person and I won't tell you 'till later chapters : P  
  
Please leave your review because it makes me incredibly happy to read them, constructive criticism is always welcome but flames not.  
  
.-~*Fair Undomiel*~-. 


End file.
